


Picnics and Promises

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Thor 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil Coulson apologizes, he does it in ways he knows will matter. In this case, he remembers a comment made long ago...and uses it as a way to say he's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics and Promises

“I told you I wasn't angry.” Things had a way of coming full circle (' _Phil Circle',_ he chuckled to himself, making a note to file it away in the 'dad jokes' file, as Skye called it) with them, and as Coulson led May by the arm through a stand of trees he realized that she was still unsteady about their relationship. They'd lied to each other more times over the past few years than he liked to think about, and the years before that had been fraught with distance that neither had been able- or willing- to do anything about. “Phil. You know I don't like surprises.”

“It's not...well, it is...but trust me. You'll like this one.” They'd parked off the highway miles from base, walked an extra mile or two away from the SUV and during that time she'd been quiet, picking over branches and puddles while he led the way and smiled when she couldn't see his face. He'd planned it from the minute everything began to go back to normal, when everyone was together again and the base fully under their joint leadership- because he couldn't see himself putting May in the role of second-in-command again, not when their work was a partnership that needed to be cultivated and built back up. The surprise was one way of doing that, in his mind, even though she continued to insist there was no reason for him to take steps to regain her loyalties. “We're almost there.”

The trees thinned and a small meadow spread out before them, sun kissing the bright yellow petals of Black-Eyed Susans that covered much of the ground, grass greener than the skin of Bruce Banner's alter ego. He liked the flowers but not quite as much as May, remembering as he looked at her profile that she'd always been a fan of the brilliant petals and strong green stems when they'd been at the Academy together. The grounds were cared for well and flowers bloomed in mass quantities- the biggest patch being the Black-Eyed Susans in the quad, and he'd always find her when he needed to, sitting on a bench and gazing at them thoughtfully.

“Phil, we should be getting back.”

“There's nothing to worry about.” He glanced at the sky and smiled, watched the rapid formation of a portal and grasped her arm as May fell into an automatic defensive stance when the loud boom of a landing god filled their ears. As it faded she relaxed, and Coulson raised a hand in greeting as the clouds of dirt cleared and Thor stood in a circle of flattened grass with Jane Foster by his side. “See? I got an Asgardian to protect us.”

“Phil.” Jane warmly greeted them first, looking comfortable and suited to the Asgardian clothing she wore, a smile bright on her face as she offered a hand. “Thanks for the invitation.”

“Son of Coul.” As Thor offered his hand Jane stepped up to May, and Coulson found himself grinning again as his slightly uncomfortable partner forced her own smile out of the shock of the moment. “And this is the Warrior May that Sif spoke so highly of.”

“Melinda.” As Thor grasped strong fingers around hers May's eyes drifted up his hand and to his well-muscled arms, eyes sparkling in the sunshine. _This was definitely a good idea_ , Coulson thought, and as he tore his eyes away realized that the center of the meadow where they'd landed also held a picnic basket- more gilded than the ones he'd been used to as a child, but unmistakably a picnic basket nonetheless. “It's a pleasure to meet you both.”

“We bought a picnic,” Jane looped her arm through May's, smiled as she led her toward the basket and knelt to spread a blanket on the ground. “When Thor got your message I thought it could be a good chance to talk, catch up on things here and see what's new. I've been in Asgard for a few months now, and even with Heimdall there's only so much a person can keep up with and not monopolize all of his time.”

“Heimdall does not consider you a burden, Jane.”

“I know,” She glanced up at Thor and laughed, reached out to caress his arm as he and Coulson settled on the blanket, Coulson glancing at May as she nodded in silent acknowledgement. It seemed the afternoon was a surprise she'd accepted, and by the look in her eyes she was already well on the way to enjoying herself. If _I remember it right, she and Skye would never say no to being anywhere near Thor's arms._ He was going to owe Skye an afternoon very much like this, once things calmed down- but that was another time, after he had the opportunity to seek out Thor's opinion on Skye's new abilities. “But I have a feeling it's already enough that I'm from Midgard and spending so much time among your people.”

“Is it difficult, being there so much?” May took the glass of wine Jane offered, gazed over the rim of it as she sipped tentatively at the dark liquid. “This is wonderful.”

“Asgardians certainly don't skimp on the alcohol,” Phil replied, glancing at Thor and nodding as he was also offered a beverage- a thick, frosty mug of mead. It was strong as he'd expected it to be, and as he swallowed he felt his own face reddening slightly at the impact to his system. He rarely drank anymore, but when he did it was always a shock- and that was usually with _Midgard_ alcohol...not that which came from gods.

“It's not as hard as I imagined- Thor is there, most of the time, and when he isn't...I have the chance to know his friends a little more.” Jane flushed a bit, and the two lovers shared a look that Phil interpreted as an inside joke of some sort. “But I'm not a warrior, and Odin hasn't quite warmed up to me yet- so it's a lot of science for me. Thor had them set a lab so I could keep with my research, and I have a chance to compare some of what we know with their discoveries. It's fascinating.”

“Next time you have the chance to visit, you should come to our base- talk to one of our people. She'd love to hear your take on Asgardian tech.” By her steady nod and the subtle smile Coulson knew that May understood- he was picturing Simmons and her enthusiasm for science just as much as he imagined she had been the moment Jane started to speak. Neither of them had science backgrounds, but both knew exactly which other members of their team would enjoy a visit with Jane Foster.

The picnic was more than he'd expected- an array of foods they'd never had, with Jane explaining the different preparations and stumbling over names despite her clear knowledge of each dish and Thor's proud smile as she did so. They were both so different and yet synced so well together that he envied them, watching May's face out of the corner of his eye and wondering if she'd told him the truth. If she really didn't hold anything against him and they'd be as strong a team as they had ever been. She seemed to enjoy Thor, laughed like she used to and at Jane's insistence had more than one glass of wine- which, judging by the sparkle in her eye was just as strong as the mead.

“So, what did you think?” Coulson waited until Thor and Jane had disappeared into the sky again, hours later after several more bottles of wine and a rich dessert Thor had declared his mother's favorite- a moment that prompted Jane to cover his hand with her own and smile tenderly. Sif had told them little of what had happened in Asgard, but the death of Frigga had been one of those few pieces of information, and he could identify with how long it took for the pain to no longer feel fresh. “Did you like Thor?”

“He was...” May took a moment to search for the word, staring up into the sky and the gathering clouds as dusk began to settle around them. She'd been quiet throughout the meal and he'd worried that things weren't right with them, that his idea of bringing her out there was doing the opposite of what he'd hoped it would, and as she looked up he started to wonder. “They were happy together- who would have expected an Asgardian to be so in love with someone from a race they considered so...”

“Different? Why not? We're different, and look at us.” The surprise that flickered across her face was genuine, and as Coulson turned to walk back he realized May wasn't behind him. “Melinda?”

“Why would you think you could lie to me like that?”

“I had to. Theta Protocol...Mike...all of those things could have put you and the team in danger if I let you in on them. Sometimes a Director has to have his secrets.” He stepped back toward her, watched her fingers curl into fists, and paused. “I couldn't let anything happen to you. To them.”

“We're all capable of protecting ourselves. When you were gone before, when Raina had you- we did it then, and we can do it now. I need to know what you're up to if I'm supposed to have your back.”

“I know. I'm sorry. You're right.” She was and he knew it, and although he'd apologized repeatedly over the course of days he did it again, opened his palms and offered them up in surrender. “I did this because I wanted you to trust me- and I thought that introducing you to one of the Avengers could help with that. Show you what you missed.”

“I missed _you_.” It was plain and it was honest, as her fists relaxed and she stared at him in the fading light. Melinda May had always been beautiful and a tiny part of him had died the day she'd gotten married, when she'd come home from her honeymoon with a glow he'd never seen before. It was love, and he recognized it well as it stared him down at that moment. “Phil, don't ever do that again.”

“Introduce you to Thor?” He laughed and she was in his arms, hands warm on the back of his neck as she pulled his face down to hers and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“That was wonderful and his arms really _are_ as amazing as I've heard... but you know what I mean.” She slapped his arm lightly and he feigned injury before she slipped out of his embrace and reached down to thread her fingers through his. “Don't push me away again. Let me help you- we can protect them together.”

“And we will,” He promised as they headed back in the direction of the SUV, crickets beginning a soft, musical chorus around them in the tall grass. “From now on, no more lies.”

“Except to Skye.” Melinda's real laugh was soft, blending in with the evening sounds and making him feel alive. She always did- and he knew she always would. “If she finds out I met Thor first...she may never forgive me.”


End file.
